The Poison of Obsession
by ElskaofHedeby
Summary: The destruction of Harvest by the Covenant impacted the lives of billions. Here before the conception of Project Freelancer is a telling of how it might have gone. This is my first attempt at fiction, please be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcome, well really needed. Thank you!


The Poison of Obsession

"Tell me why I shouldn't squeeze this trigger, dear Councilor" pushing the Magnum's barrel into his temple. The sheen of perspiration clear as he swallowed nervously knowing any breath he drew could be his last as long as the deranged soldier in front of him holds her finger on the trigger.

"Don't do it Rhielle, this isn't you, please…" Carolina, former star agent of Project Freelancer attempted to reason with Major Rhielle Andressen, longtime family friend and operative of the UNSC's counter-intelligence unit known as ARIES (Analytics Recon Infiltration Emergency Squad).

"He stole your father's sanity Carolina! I lost my best friend to this asshole," drawing breath Rhielle's voice cracked as she slammed the man into wall, his head jolted with force "he corrupted one of the most beloved people in my life, your dad. Leonard meant so much to me. And now he's dead because of the fucking sick perversions of therapy dispensed by this pathetic waste of flesh." Unshed tears colored the eyes of the grieving soldier; logic was not a friend of hers today.

Carolina slowly walked up to Rhielle and put her hand on her shoulder hoping friendly human contact would restore some sense of humanity in the woman she saw as a favored aunt. Silently a blue flash emerged and coalesced in the form of the AI "Church". Making a speedy assessment of the fragile situation and never one to recognize the value of silence Church volunteered, "Leonard wouldn't want you doing this. He trusted you to always be the voice of reason in his life. That is why he entrusted you with helping raise Carolina after Allison was gone. Let him go, let justice take its course. You don't have to do this, you're better than this."

~~Many years before~~ Summer of 2524

Rhielle Andressen smiled broadly as she stepped foot onto the campus of her dreams the Orion Military University, was venerated for its academic rigor and its contribution of excellent military personnel to the UNSC. She was the first in her family with prospects of becoming an officer. Her parents both career military noncommissioned officers and had retired on the planet of Harvest. Her family was overjoyed when the acceptance letter came and celebrated her success. Rhielle however did realize that now the real work started. PT before the sun's first rays graced skies, studies, and other related military related trainings rounded out her days at OMU. Her first two years passed astonishingly quickly. As her third year closed, Rhielle debated returning help her parents with their home business during the summer but was encouraged by them to enroll in one of the special courses offered at OMU for the summer semester.

Trying to ignore the ruckus outside her dorm room of departing students she stared at her tablet trying to figure out which program to enroll. Chewing her lip she looked the selections over. Her focus was broken by Eric Sullivan, "Oi girlie what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at the firing range practicing… since let us see wait that is right I kicked your ass in the scoring last semester. Still nursing that bruised ego?"

Chortling she looked up at her classmate, "Very funny Sullivan, where is your latest conquest? What was her name Felicia or Alicia something like that. Shouldn't you be getting that last piece of ass before you guys go back home?" He smiled then responded arms spread open gesturing to his physique, "She couldn't handle the Sullivan Love Machine by herself. So I told her she to invite her best friend over for a threesome. She didn't like that too much, said I am a chauvinist. I like to think of myself more as an equal opportunity lover with optimal stamina."

"Nice to see you aren't lacking in confidence." She smiles, "Why aren't you on your way home yet? Or have you decided to stick it with us nerds as try to actually learn something aside form just military strategy or theory?," returning her focus to the tablet she remarks "Holy shit, Dr. Catherine Halsey is doing a presentation on AI theory and its application for military use. Don't give me that look Sullivan, she's on the cutting edge of AI research and is a major player in the UNSC's think tanks."

Sullivan just looked at his little friend and shook his head as she continued on and on about the all of the "wonderful" advances that had been made with AI research. Smart AIs just weirded him the hell out. He understood their practical value but the process by which they were sometimes achieved, flash cloning a brain for the purposes of cultivation and then there was the rampancy thing. Still he found it incredibly amusing to see Andressen like a kid on their birthday scoring the best presents. Normally she was a plucky gal determined just to be one of the guys. They gave her hell and she gave it back. She had earned the respect of her fellow students through sheer force of will and dedication. She wasn't the best nor the worst but she always tried to give it her all. The two things she did excel at were technology and stealth. His little friend who earned the name Mouse for her diminutive size and ability to stealthily infiltrate any simulation base and steal whatever was needed for their war-game exercises for his team to win. He wasn't sure about staying but all he had to look forward at home was just lazing about his home on Earth during summer enjoying his mama's home cooking. Or he could stay give Mouse hell and keep her company while maybe learning something new. Seeing the gleeful expression on her face he decided to stay, maybe helping her getting her firing range score up in return for some study help would be a fair trade.

"Well Mouse it'd be a shame to let you stay here alone. Tell ya what you hit the firing range with me and I'll hit the books with you and sign up for this crazy class you're going on about and you got yourself a deal for me hanging around. What do you think?" he grinned cheekily.

She got off her bunk smiling, "Deal!" as they shook hands sealing the arrangement. The next few days flew by the campus became eerily quiet only to continue housing staff and the few hardened students willing to sacrifice their summers for academic pursuits. Rhielle and Eric signed up for the class titled "Artificial Intelligence: The Advancements towards the Super Soldier". Both students agreed to maintain the daily grind of morning PT, class, and then off to the books and the firing range. The first day of class descended finding Rhielle practically bouncing in her boots awaiting the start of class. Eric accompanied Rhielle to class. Reaching the classroom they found twelve other students already seated leaving only two seats in the back next to some dark haired guy with glasses in deep conversation with an older lady with a short sensible haircut nodding her head. Rhielle found her seat next to the guy with glasses. She smiled and chirped a good morning to him and with narrowed eyes he scrutinizes her and simply nodded and turned back to focus on his older female compatriot. The lady and gentleman get up and walk towards the front of class and the chattering of students immediately stops.

The woman steps to the podium, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is Doctor Catherine Halsey and this," gesturing to her companion, "is my assistant who recently completed his studies in Artificial Intelligence Theory and Application, Leonard Church. We will be leading this class as a discussion in theory of refined applications of Artificial Intelligence upon the battlefield." The man nodded his head upon the mentioning of his name. Sullivan noticed Rhielle's face carrying that birthday kid grin again. Sullivan caught Church oddly enough watching Rhielle. As usual, Rhielle was completely oblivious to these gazes. The spirit of his inner big brother was awakened. The first directive of big brother was "Protect Mouse from this dude." The class wore on with everyone engaging in the topic. Sullivan despite his earlier reservations about the class determined the class might be actually worthwhile. The first class concluded as Sullivan and Rhielle were making their way towards the door Mr. Church caught the attention of Rhielle, ordering in his deep southern accent, "Andressen please remain behind for a moment."

Rhielle muttered to Sullivan, "Go ahead, I'll see you at the range, make sure you have the DMRs ready. Let's see what damage I can do." Sullivan smiled then casting a suspicious glance at Church waved good-bye to Rhielle and left the classroom. Dr. Catherine Halsey was engaged with two other students outside in the hall as Leonard Church continued to clean up the data tablets used in the class. "Well Andressen I was not expecting your contributions in class to be as interesting as you put forth. Your approaches to the topics of AI are… unorthodox and your questioning of the ethics of flash cloning are interesting. There are some debates going on about the ethics right now. Here, I want you to read the contents of this datapad containing some interesting arguments about the utilization of smart AIs for conflict purposes. I'd be interested in your thoughts on the topic." Taking the datapad reverently in hand, she smiled "I'll be happy to look at these articles. Have a good day Mr. Church. Thank you so much!" She sped out of the classroom with as much decorum as she could muster. Intellect and a handsome face with a sultry southern accent, Leonard Church was a rare combination of traits yielding a handsome scientist. Saying good-bye to Dr. Halsey as she made her to the range to meet up with Sullivan thinking to herself, this was going to be a great summer.

The sudden loud cracks of an assault rifle could be heard by Rhielle as she made her way towards the firing range. Earplugs in hand she made her way towards the weapons Sullivan had selected as tonight's firearms course. Sullivan had been amongst her first friends. The incorrigible flirt was amusing but a tried and true friend and a hell of a partner to have at your back during the war games they had every other week. They bonded over drinks, bullets, and assignments. The both griped about their mutual dislike of zero gravity fight simulations and confided in each other about their missteps both academically and personally. They had formed a cadet squadron Tango. The other three squad members of Squad Tango were visiting family or tending to off world duties and quietly hoping Rhielle could do something about her marksmanship score. Laying on the table the array of weaponry that Sullivan meant to train in today was impressive. Her hand immediately drifted towards the Magnum, her preferred weapon of choice. On the menu of destruction, it appeared was the battle rifle that Sullivan loved more than some of his girlfriends. So it looked like the MA5D Assault Rifle, the M739 Light Machine Gun affectionately known as the Saw, and Sullivan's beloved BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle were on the menu.

"No, no and no on the Magnum tonight. Tonight the assault rifle is your friend. You need to better yourself on it more than the Magnum. So what did Dr. Halsey's minion want with you? I thought you wanted to be teacher's pet not the assistant's pet. Am I right?" Sullivan joked. But there was something in his eyes Rhielle detected that she knew there was an undercurrent she couldn't discern. "He just gave me this datapad, he wanted me to read it I guess may be for our next class. Alright, fearless leader show me the way of the gun…Yoda of the Gun range."

"Zip it Mouse. Let's see if you listened and corrected your targeting mechanics or if you're just being a hardheaded jackass again."

The afternoon closed to the sounds of bombastic crescendo of spent cartridges, curses, and laughter as the two cadets called it quits after several hours of practice. After the weapons had been safely stored away they made their way back to their dorm. While making their way across campus Eric heard his name called coyly from two female cadets. Rhielle and Eric parted ways and she continued her way towards her room. The twin moons were in full view and Rhielle never could pass over a chance to appreciate the primal beauty of space. The night was still except for the strange songs of birds echoed in the air. Moments later the soft sound of footsteps disturbed Rhielle's quiet appreciation of the skies. Rhielle glanced in the direction of the sound a voice "No matter where we humans tread the heavens never cease to be alluring and capture the eyes and imaginations of our kind."

Rhielle responded,"I remember from my History of Space Exploration class as a freshman there was a leader of a nation whose space program lost a space shuttle and her crew and the president remarked that they 'slipped the surly bonds of the Earth to touch the face of God'. There is something almost spiritual in watching the stars. I like to think that we as a people all share that common and simple joy of the night skies. We are drawn to the heavens no matter the price or peril for such is the bounty of a beautiful mystery." Rhielle and the visitor remained still enjoying the tranquility. A soft breeze began to stir and the tinkling sound of a thousand tiny muted bells could be heard. The visitor cocked his head, "What's that sound?"

"What you are hearing is the Everbell tree. When the leaves of the mature trees, like that one over there with the white blossoms, are disturbed, they create the sound you're hearing. The locals say the more the leaves chime the happier the spirits of the land are. Dare I ask what bring you way out to this part of the campus at such a late hour, Mr. Church?"

"I have visited this campus in winter; the trees were barren then, several years ago. I wanted to see how much it has changed. Now it is my turn to inquire as why you are so out so late? Where is your companion?"

"Oh you mean Eric," fumbling for any half reasonable excuse, "he uhm, he is helping some friends by tutoring them in human anatomy. He's very gifted academically on that topic." Church looked at Rhielle an eyebrow raised expressing skepticism, "And does he tutor you as well?" he inquired. Rhielle was taken aback for a moment, and then laughed. "He's my squad mate and brother all rolled into one crazy package. It wouldn't surprise me if he made a pass at Dr. Halsey before the end of class just to see where it gets him." They both shared a small laugh, the hours slipped by as Rhielle and her companion engage in conversation varying in topic of great and minor importance. Suddenly Rhielle realized the late hour, "Oh shit, is it that late. Oh, my god I am going to be so dead come morning. I am so sorry, I've really enjoyed talking with you but I need to leave. I hope you have a good night Mr. Church."

"Please call me Leonard. I wish you a pleasant evening as well Miss Andressen." Rhielle hesitates for a moment, then she sticks out her hand and they shake, "I am Rhielle, pleased to meet you Leonard, but I really have to get going. Good night!" She rushed off to her dorm trying to ignore the quickened pace of her heart. Leonard Church just watched Rhielle run off trying to fight the smile from touching his face as he responded "Good night Rhielle". He continued to make his way back to his own apartment that the University had graciously provided him for the duration of his stay during the special class he and Dr. Halsey were leading.

The alarm clock glared in angry red numerals 4:20am as Rhielle crawled out of bed, fumbling her way through the pre PT routine. Finally, done and ready to drag Eric out for training she left her room. Heading down one floor she found herself at Eric Sullivan's door, smirking she burst forward yelling loudly one of the first cadences the cadets learned "Off your ass and on your feet honey, off your ass on your feet babe," she halted abruptly falling to laughter as a girl screamed out loud rushing to draw sheets to cover her bare form and Eric almost falling out of his bed. "Eric get your sorry ass up and ready. Time to hit the road Romeo I'll meet you outside. Nice to see you again Felicia." After hearing the groans of misery from the room's inhabitants she made her way outside and began to prepare the rucksacks they used for morning physical training. Rhielle glanced at her watch 4:55, she wondered if Eric and his companion had fallen back to sleep. Rhielle began muttering a slew of unkind epithets regarding Eric when she saw him bound down the stairs.

She noted that he was uncommonly quietly. Normally he'd grouse about his little discomforts but his silence put her on edge. After stretching and strapping the rucks in place, they commenced in the morning ritual of PT. They made it back after an hour, they continued with the morning routine. Eric remained unusually quiet even during breakfast so Rhielle contented herself by reading Leonard's datapad. It looked as though Eric would occasionally scowl at the datapad. Rhielle noticed Felecia making her way to their table with a determined stride. Felicia now considerably more collected and clothed than earlier was all business. Briskly she said, "Cadets Sullivan and Andressen I have been instructed to inform you that you are to report immediately to the General Tanaka's office." With that, she suddenly left as if afraid to be near them. Eric looked at Felicia's retreating and turned to look at Rhielle "So any idea what this is about? Did you do something stupid last night Mouse? Don't tell me you shagged Doctor Halsey." This promptly earned him a hit on the shoulder.

Rhielle tried to think of any reason why General Tanka, the President of Orion Military College, would be summoning them. Despite all of her attempts to come up with an answer all she could do was shake her head as they made their way with the greatest efficiency towards the president's office. They made their way down the hallway the ended with the door to the president's chambers. Despite being some distance away, still they could hear raised voices "They are students! They are not tools for barbaric scheming. Mark my words Parangosky…" Another voice interrupted "The outer colonies are continue to be problematic. We need to contain these rebellious movements by force. You coddle your students…" Eric muttered "What the hell?" he grimaced as he continued "May as well get this over with."

Rhielle nodded in agreement, as she knocked on the door. Instantly the yelling ceased. Stiffly the door opened, revealing the gruff, indomitable General Gregory Tanaka with Doctor Halsey, Leonard Church, and some other woman and beside another unknown man. General Tanaka walked over to the newly arrived student with strong steps that defied his age. "Welcome Sullivan and Andressen. I believe you both are already acquainted with Doctor Halsey and Leonard Church. May I please introduce Vice Admiral Parangosky, and her associate Captain Xavier Johnson" Both cadets salute the Vice Admiral who shrugged and casually stated an "at ease". The cadets were then subjected to the full scrutiny of the Vice Admiral who casually walked around them, as if assessing every inch of their being. She stopped in front of Rhielle, "I must say if this is what you're offering I am not impressed. Tell me little girl, do you get such good marks on your records by sucking your professor's dicks?"

Repressing the rage, Rhielle firmly stated, "Ma'am, no ma'am!"

The other visitors Halsey and Church stared slack jawed and General Tanaka looked on impassively. Eric remained still and controlled, as a cadet should be no matter what the question posed by a superior officer. Parangosky continued to get closer to Rhielle until they were only an inch apart, "Well at least you know how to respond to an officer. Let's hope you're better than another Andressen that I know." Turning around and completely dismissing the cadets from her attention, "I'll be back in a few months Tanaka to check on the progress. I want your answer then. Keep me apprised of the developments regularly." With that, Parangosky and her underling left the room. Everyone in the room seemed to relax after her departure. Nevertheless, the cadets remained at parade rest. Leonard look over at Rhielle and offered her a brief conciliatory smile, he then rounded on the school president "General Tanaka, I will give your offer some serious consideration."

General Tanaka nodded "Doctor Halsey, Leonard I understand that you need to be on your way back to class these two will be delayed in joining you I'm afraid." The two teachers understood they were being politely dismissed as the school president walked them to the door. Saying good byes and making lunch plans with Doctor Halsey the General quietly chamber doors and returned to his desk. "Please take a seat." Eric and Rhielle promptly seated themselves. Tanaka continued, "You've just had the pleasure or displeasure" eyeing Rhielle "of meeting the Vice Admiral. She is spearheading several new projects and she is trying to recruit promising cadets into specialized units for immediate deployment into combat zones after some selective training through the Office of Naval Intelligence. She, if you did not know already, is now the head of ONI. She is trying to handle the insurgencies occurring in the outer colony worlds. I as well as other heads of military colleges submitted a list of the top talent in the school. You two were on that list I submitted to her. She is touring the colleges and speaking with the heads of the schools to refine those lists. She lucked out here because both of you were here for the summer break. As your school president, I am supposed to encourage you to seriously consider this offer. ONI offers some of the best that the UNSC has to offer. But as your teacher and I hope perhaps mentor, I would council you with caution. Whatever ONI does is never clear and its aims are even more convoluted. Their ethics or lack thereof can be… disconcerting. I say this because I have been at their beck and call before and it was the lowest point of my active duty career. You and your entire squad will be closely watched by her. She will be perhaps making an offer to you. When she does, take your time in the deliberation of your choice. That is all cadets. You are dismissed."

Eric and Rhielle swiftly rose from their seats, saluted Tanaka and then hurried out of the classroom. When the president's chamber door were firmly closed whatever questions or concerns over the president's news they kept to themselves. They had a class to attend and it was there was going to be hell to pay if they dallied. Racing to class, they snuck quietly into class as Leonard was going over some points from the prior class. Rhielle reclaimed her seat next to Leonard's empty seat. Eric threw a worried glance towards Rhielle. She seemed preoccupied. He knew the comments from Parangosky were to deliberately get a rise out of Rhielle but she controlled herself well. Eric's contemplations was why would a Vice Admiral even give a cadet the time of day let alone try to bait cadet as she did. Why did she try to bait Rhielle?

A few minutes later Dr. Halsey approached the front of class as Leonard returned to his seat smiling at Rhielle, as he sat down he said quietly "Good morning." She smiled and responded in kind. Dr. Halsey reconvened the class. Eric leaned over and said "No range or books, after class it's sparring in the Cincinnatus Gymnasium." Looking around the class Rhielle studied her fellow students. Knowing that various insurrectionist movements were attempting to secure their own reign from the UNSC was an abstract concept without the gravity of human lives in the crosshairs of warring factions while sitting in a classroom. Her fellow classmates were engrossed in the memory and personality platforms of smart AI Dr. Halsey was describing. At the moment, she could not bring herself to focus on the material being discussed. She wondered just how many of her fellow cadets would be wading into the battlefield after graduation. How many lives would be altered or shattered as the Insurrection continued? If Parangosky returned with an offer, would Eric accept? Would she accept? What did Parangosky have planned? During the entire class, Rhielle continued to mull over these concerns. Leonard again rose to take control of the class. Rhielle tried to again to engage her attentions in class but she failed miserably. The moment class ended Leonard had several students swarming him with questions. Eric's attentions were focused on another classmate. Doctor Halsey approached Rhielle by herself and quietly said "Whatever Parangosky does be careful. If you need to talk my door is always open." Rhielle mumbled a quick word of thanks. Rhielle bolted out of the door wanting to try to find some mental peace before she met up with Eric for sparring.

An hour and a half later she was at the Cincinnatus Gymnasium hands wrapped assaulting punching bag with her frustrations. She sensed someone approaching and swiftly switched into a defensive position anticipating Eric trying to pull some sort of prank. Instead, she found Parangosky and her captain at the entrance of the gymnasium. Captain Johnson began pulling off his formal dress top of his uniform while making her way to bench in the gym nearest to a sparring matt. The Captain then removed his shoes and sauntered his way to the middle of the matt turning to face Rhielle. Parangosky explained, "Tanaka seems to a high opinion of you. He said your abilities in stealth and hand to hand combat have no equal and he thinks you deliberately hold back to prevent from being the best. Why is that? Why sell yourself short? You make yourself look like a weak willed coward. "

Rhielle tersely answered, "I have no desire to hurt anyone while sparring."

Parangosky laughed, a sound that made Rhielle's blood run cold, "You are at a military academy for fuck's sake in less a year you'll be killing Insurrectionists. Come on kid don't be a pussy."

She joined Captain Johnson on the matt resuming her defensive stance. Rhielle forced herself to calm. For what seemed like hours the two fighters simply watched each other move on matt, gauging each other with well-trained eyes. The door opened to admit Leonard and Eric, Rhielle's focus was diverted for a moment. Johnson seized the opportunity and struck Rhielle one, two, three and Rhielle fell. Such a rookie mistake, what the fuck Rhielle berated herself after wiping her chin the cloth wrapped knuckles showed blood that had been on her busted lip. The presence of the two new arrivals was quickly dismissed from Rhielle's mind. She quickly resumed her stance. Captain Johnson and Rhielle continued in their fight for many more minutes each doling and receiving punishment that made the two spectators wince on several occasions. Rhielle could tell her opponent was tiring, the hits that landed although still firm were off their marks. Rhielle felt herself pushing her own limits and with a final push she suddenly altered her stance and with the greater reach given by the new stance Rhielle finally let herself go, Johnson went for a perceived open spot on Rhielle' s torso with a powerful kick. Anticipating the kick, Rhielle avoid the kick and by twisting, grabbed the leg forcing the captain down. Refusing to fight by honor, Rhielle then seized Johnson into a submission hold, keeping him there for a moment and then coming to her senses, she quickly let go of Johnson and resumed offensive stance a few feet away. Johnson picked himself up and dusted his pants off, while Parangosky was chuckling. "Well you certainly do seem to have some promise after all." Parangosky drily stated. Johnson remained silent as he made his way to the bench limping slightly. After a few moments Parangosky made her way over to Eric, "Join me Sullivan we have a few things to discuss." Eric looked to Rhielle who quickly nodded while wiping her brow. Parangosky continued walking with Eric as Captain Johnson followed them.

After the door of the gymnasium closed with a loud crash, Rhielle shuffled over to the bench and plopped down trying to catch her breath and tame her racing thoughts. Rhielle cradled her hand in her hands. She was completely oblivious to the fact Leonard was still there. Slowly he made his way to sit next to Rhielle "When Eric said you'd be here I did not expect to witness such a spectacle. Are you all right? Do you need anything? Water?"

Rhielle looked to her side at Leonard. He had removed his glasses for a moment and she was struck at the moment by the mesmerizing hue of his green eyes, she then simply responded, "Water please." Leonard quickly jumped to his feet and came back with a cup of water. Rhielle quickly downed the water. She looked at his wrist and quickly grabbed it staring at the old-fashioned timepiece he was wearing. She also noticed the way he jumped when she touched him, she murmured a soft "Sorry." Standing up "Thank you for the water, I didn't realize it was that late. Missed lunch, need something to eat. Damn, chow hall closed a few minutes ago."

Leonard avoided her gazed for a few moments and nervously raked his hand through hair, "I am in Aurelius Hall. It is closer than your place. I have a small kitchen and I could fix something for the both of us." Rhielle smiled and then immediately wincing in pain reaching up to gingerly touch her busted lip.

"That sounds great, let me destench myself by showering. Did you want me to meet up with you? I'd hate for you to have to wait."  
His reply was quick, "I don't mind waiting."

"Alright it's on your time," digging in her bag she produced his datapad "I read the selections you marked. I made some notes that I uploaded. It might at least entertain you while I am away for a few minutes." she said smiling as she turned towards the locker room.

He sat down back down on the bench and began to review her comments on the material he had marked. He found some things of observations in need of refinement but other comments were either entertaining or novel. He was tempted to show these to Halsey to see what she thought. He also was amused that she read more than he had originally meant for her to look into. Once he was done reviewing the datapad he began the tap the datapad against his knee with impatience. He reflected though on his day. When he woke earlier in the morning, he was not expecting to meet with Margaret Parangosky, the leader of ONI. The woman was reviled more than she was revered and now he understood why. He was intrigued by the reason why the students had been pulled into their impromptu conference. He and Halsey were already granted clearances well above whatever General Tanaka currently had. The way Tanaka shepherded them out of his offices to speak to the cadets alone was an interesting development. Surely, it would not have been disadvantageous for Halsey and him to have remained behind. The other thing that he had been trying to puzzle was the predatory gleam in in Parangosky's eyes when she learned of Rhielle's identity. Leonard knew from having access to academic records that the other cadet Sullivan was destined for great things, at least according to his school file and the commentaries from other OMU faculty.

Rhielle was something of a mystery to him though. Her academic record ranked as fairly average but nothing to give anyone pause. Yet, she easily grasped even the most abstract topics of AI development, and did so with great enthusiasm. Prior to being grouped with Rhielle Sullivan's war game outcomes were quite good. Rhielle on the other hand was seen as fantastic. When the two cadets finally came together in the war games setting as opponents the notes in their files, included commentary from faculty that observed numerous clever stratagems employed against each other. As opponents, their war games were one of only three stale mates that ever occurred at the school's 75-year history. Together the cadets were unstoppable in practically any war games scenarios presented to them to date. Yet hearing Parangosky taunt Rhielle in such a lowly fashion for her to control herself and then still try to remain control on the matt with Parangosky's hulking minion was enough to maintain his interest in her. She was pleasant enough and enjoyed her company.


End file.
